


Recognition

by Neyah444



Series: Camelot Drabbles [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Revealed, Pride, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something new in Arthur’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [Camelot Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) prompt #09: Tears

There was something in Arthur’s eyes. Something he'd never seen directed at him. Appreciation, maybe even admiration. For the first time ever, he didn’t have to hide what he was, what he did as he stood by his king’s side victorious.

The battle was won, but the war had barely started, yet in that moment everything seemed possible because he had a true friend in Arthur who knew and accepted him completely.

He felt like crying for joy, but he saved his tears. There were dark times ahead, but for now everything was right with the world. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find this story on LJ](http://neyah444.livejournal.com/15866.html)


End file.
